


A Little Help

by oh_johnny



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_johnny/pseuds/oh_johnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Paul are bored. John decides to help Paul out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of an old work which originally appeared in the LJ comm Beatlesslash.

They sat in the suite, each lost in their own world. Paul playing his guitar, John reading a book somebody’d given him, told him it was the next big thing. People were always doing that, giving him books, now that he was recognized as an author. It was all right, he supposed. Kept the worst of the boredom away.

Paul sighed and put down his guitar.

“I’m bored,” he complained.

“And?”

“Nothing. I’m just bored. A whole day off and nothing to bloody do. Can’t even go to the cinema without making a big production out of it.”

“You need to get laid, son. Send Derek down to pull one of those birds from in front of the hotel.”

“Nah. Bored with that too.”

“You’re joking, mate. Bored with fucking? You are in a bad way.”

Paul sighed again and picked up his guitar. He returned to playing it quietly and after a minute John returned to his book.

“It’s not sex so much,” said Paul after a bit.

It was John’s turn to sigh. He put down his book and turned to listen.

“Then what is it?” he asked.

“Sex with strangers. Easy enough to make them call my name, but can’t ever call theirs because I don’t bloody remember it. Even if they could get me to the state where I’d want to call out anything at all. Which all too many of them can’t.”

“Oh, I don’t know, Paulie. Some of them are pretty experienced. Remember that bird from Memphis?”

“I remember the look on her face when you walked in. For a minute I thought she was going to ask you to join us.”

“For a minute I thought I was going to.”

They grinned companionably at each other, then Paul turned back to his guitar. John went  
to pick up the book but, knowing the conversation wasn’t over yet, put it back down again.

“I just wish,” Paul started again, “I could get a nice simple blow job from someone who knows what they’re doing and whose name I could remember for more than ten bloody minutes.”

“You know my name,” John said, grinning and waggling his eyebrows at Paul.

“Yeah, but do you know what you’re doing?” Paul laughed.

“Only one way to find out, Paulie my boy. Only one way.”

Paul threw a cushion at John and subsided back into silence. John waited, knowing that it always took a few minutes for Paul to readjust his thinking, not sure which way he would go on this one. Then…

“You serious?”

“Hah! Thinking it through, aren’t you?”

“Just wondering,” Paul shrugged.

“Well, mate, you’re bored, this book’s shite, as you pointed out there’s nothing else to bloody do, reckon we’re a bit past the circle jerk stage, so…”

“So?”

“So,” John leaned over and put a hand on Paul’s thigh, “I wouldn’t mind helping a mate out.”

Paul eyed the hand on his thigh carefully. He looked back up at John, who grinned and moved his hand up Paul’s thigh just a little.

“So, c’mon Paulie. A nice simple blow job, one mate to another. Yeah?”

Paul tried to speak but couldn’t find his voice. He swallowed a couple of times, took a gulp of the scotch and coke on the table next to him, and managed to squeak out, “Yeah.”

John was on his knees in front of him in a moment, both hands now on Paul’s thighs. He looked Paul in the eye, held his attention as his hands slid further, one moving to rest on the bulge in Paul’s jeans. He smiled as Paul’s breath caught, leaned up to brush his lips against Paul’s mouth.

He undid Paul’s belt, unzipped his jeans, pulled the material away. He slid a hand into the opening, found Paul’s cock, ran his hand along the length. Paul gasped, leaned back into the cushions and closed his eyes.

“Uh uh, Paulie. If I’m going to do this you’re going to watch.”

Paul opened his eyes and looked down at John. His eyes holding Paul’s, his hand still wrapped around Paul’s cock, he leaned in and licked the tip gently. Paul shuddered as the sensation coursed through him. John took the tip into his mouth, then, tongue swirling, took all of Paul in. Paul watched as John’s head started to move up and down his length, watched as John’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked, felt his hips start to move in response, heard his own breathing as it became more and more ragged, moved his hands to John’s head, urging him on, finally crying out John’s name as he came in his mouth.

He collapsed back on the couch, John moving to sit beside him. After a minute John stirred and spoke.

“Better, Paulie?”

“Fuck yes.”

“So, you know, Paul, much as I’m always happy to help a mate out, they do say it’s better to give than to receive.”

Paul opened his eyes and looked at John, who winked as he took Paul’s hand and placed it on his own crotch.

Paul grinned and moved to kneel before his friend.


End file.
